Molly Petrelli Jnr
Molly Mackenna Petrelli Jnr is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Molly and Monty Petrelli, and will be named after her mother. She will possess the abilities of Bipolar Induction, Lullaby, Pyrotechnics and Imitative Technopathy. Appearance Molly will be very similar to her mother in appearance, which will be the reason behind the choice her name. The similarity will be apparent even when she is a baby. She will have blue eyes and dark blonde hair, which will be long and wavy. As a child, she will have a round face and she will smile easily throughout her life. She will be slim in build, standing at just below average height. Abilities Molly's first ability will be Bipolar Induction. Her ability will be able to induce extremes of either sadness or joy. She will not be able to induce other emotions, and she will not be able to induce weaker variants of the emotions either. She will affect every person around her, unless an individual possesses a relevant immunity. She will not be able to target specific people. Her ability will be consciously controlled, and will not be influenced by her own emotional state in any circumstances. Her second ability will be Lullaby. Molly could force a person to fall into a deep slumber using the power of song and her voice. She will only be able to affect one person at a time, and will choose the targeted individual in her thoughts as she begins to sing. The sleep will be too deep for someone to use a sleep-related ability like precognitive dreams, lucid dreaming or oneiric reality manipulation, but people with insomnia and sleep immunity will prove immune to her ability. The individual will sleep undisturbed for several hours before naturally awakening. He or she will not have to hear Molly's singing for it to have an effect, meaning that she could also use it on a deaf person, but he or she will still have to be near Molly at the time. Her third ability will be Pyrotechnics. Using this ability, Molly could produce a wide variety of firework-like pyrotechnics with ease. She will be able to control their movements and explosions finely, and to use them offensively by throwing them at others, or use them to destroy any projectiles or attacks, as well as using them for their normal visual celebratory purposes. Her fourth and final ability will be Imitative Technopathy. Using this ability, Molly will be able to manipulate all machines and technology at ease, and will not need contact with them to do so. She will be able to use this to control machines, and to use them to gain information. She'll also be able to transform into any machine, or into a piece of electronic data like a computer file, or even into electricity and travel along wires. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Petrelli Snr *Father - Monty Petrelli *Younger sisters - Lorelai and Eva Petrelli History & Future Etymology Molly is a Hebrew name which may mean "bitter". This meaning has little significance for her, and the name was simply chosen after her mother because of the physical resemblance between the two. Mackenna is a Gaelic name meaning "son of Cianaodh", while Cianaodh means "beloved of fire" and was a Celtic god of fire. Her surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters